


La primera causa

by Alega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius no quería enamorarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera causa

Scorpius quería hundirse en las más profundas de las tinieblas, ser encadenado y puesto en terribles sufrimientos, castigos de pecadores por sus cuantiosos delitos en vida. El dolor clavándose en su pecho, rasgando la piel y borrando con sangre su pureza blanquecina. Prefería morir antes de someterse al peor de los agravios; y ése era sentir "algo-imposiblemente-correcto" por Albus Severus Potter. Su mejor amigo.

A su conciencia no la carcomían pequeños detalles como: "es un chico", "ya tiene novia", "se alejará de ti si haces algo", sino por la inquietante cuestión de ¿por qué, de entre todas las personas, alguien como Albus?

La insignia de Slytherin relucía en su túnica, verdosa y venenosa, pequeña muestra de la personalidad. La que pocas veces mostraba; la mayoría del tiempo fingía ser un chico bueno. Pero era excéntrico, y lo atosigaba con asuntos que no era de su mayor interés, asuntos fantasiosos y dignos de los cuentos que echaba Lorcan cuando estaba en ambiente, entusiasmando a Daniel con criaturas mágicas e imposibles habitantes del castillo y conspiraciones paranoicas. Coleccionaba baratijas y le gustaba regalarle algunas, sólo por el placer de verlo metido en su inusual mundo. Amable, recatado y generoso para afuera; relajado, alegre y con la dulce locura gobernando sus actos para adentro. Sin olvidar a sus hermanos, Lily, de Slytherin, con el pasatiempo de tratarlo como un muñeco de porcelana, y James, de Gryffindor, con el tormento de sus bromas dirigidas exclusivamente a él.

No, tenían una relación aceptable sin complicarse la vida con un noviazgo. Quién sabía qué pudiera complicar o verse envuelto si se le declaraba.

* * *

—Py, Py… ¡Py! —Oyó que lo llamaban al otro extremo del pasillo. Reconoció la melodiosa voz de inmediato, así que apresuró el paso con el fin de no encontrársela a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Quería empezar el día con buen ánimo, y ella tenía la habilidad para arruinar su resolución.

La chica fue insistente, por no decir que lo siguió llamándolo, gritando el ridículo apodo con voz innecesariamente alta. Se detuvo, sin más remedio, escuchando de fondo las risitas de los pasantes. Lanzarles una mirada mortal bastó para que cerraran la boca.

—¡Py! —exclamó la chica, llegando a su lado. Antonieta Smith, de Hufflepuff, la inexplicable novia de Albus y la aún más molesta hermana de Phil—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Se ahorró el "¿y tú?", no hacía falta si quería terminar con el intento de conversación rápido.

—Vayamos al grano, porque estoy algo ocupada con… Al —Antonieta se rió un poco, ante la expresión pétrea de Scorpius—. Él se ha estado quejando estos días, diciendo que ya casi no pasa tiempo contigo y que tal vez el noviazgo consume su tiempo libre, pero tanto él como Lily saben que no es cierto.

—¿En qué entra Lily en tu noviazgo? —preguntó Scorpius, sin verdadero interés. Sólo quería alejarse de la causa número dos por la cual no podía tener nada con Albus. La primera causa era él mismo.

—Ella me dijo que, en realidad, se han visto distanciados por ti. Como que lo has estado evitando en estas últimas semanas…

—No es cierto. Sólo hemos estados ocupados es distintas  _tareas_.

No, Lily había acertado, pero jamás iba a admitirlo.

—Si tú lo dices, Py… —repuso Antonieta, sin estar convencida.

—¡Anty, Scorpius! —La manzana de la discordia hizo gala de aparición, acercándose a ellos—. ¿Qué hacen…?

Pero Scorpius ya había desaparecido.

* * *

—Que bueno que hayas reconsiderado tus juntas, querido.

Cassiopeia se sentó en sus piernas y Scorpius no se atrevió a rechazarla. Se inclinó sobre él y rozó sus labios, al tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos. Estaba siendo delicada, una actitud que nunca se esperaría de ella, pero si le preguntaba el motivo de su comportamiento, podría ofenderse. Después de todo, a ella debían de darle de esos momentos en los que no era la misma.

—Sangre tan refinada como la tuya tiene que juntarse con sangre que esté a su altura, no con la chusma de los chicos Potter. —Le acarició las mejillas para luego depositar un húmedo beso en los labios—. Ya era hora que te alejaras del idiota de Albus…

Sí, alejarse. Eso estaba haciendo, ¿pero desde cuándo significaba que podía tomarse tantas libertades con él? Ni que fuera uno de sus amantes, ni sus primos.

Cassiopeia se abrió paso en su boca y la recibió sin oponerse. A pesar de ello, no podía pensar en cómo se sentiría si fuera Albus el que estuviera sobre él, invadiendo con la lengua su boca y manejando la situación tal y como la llevaba Cassiopeia. Quería averiguarlo, no estar sobre la persona equivocada.

— _Albus_ … —jadeó, cuando se separaron.

—¿Sí? —El aliento del susodicho chocó contra su oreja, causándole un sobresalto que casi hacer caer a la slytherin.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Cassiopeia, con saña—. Siempre jodiendo la situación. ¿Quién te ha llamado?

—Calla, perra. Me acerco porque, al que violas, es mi amigo —acusó Albus, tomándole del brazo y bajándola a la fuerza.

—No oigo a Scorpius quejarse. Y mierda, ha sido sólo un beso —le apestó.

—¡Py no quiere nada tuyo! —exclamó Antonieta. Todos se percataron, entonces, que Albus la había metido a la Sala Común.

Cassiopeia casi se desmaya.

—¿Cómo te atreves a traer a alguien de su clase a suelos slytherins? ¡Una hufflepuff, ni más ni menos!

—No cambies el tema, estamos hablando de ti y el pobre Scorpius.

A este punto, ya habían captado la atención de toda la Sala. Scorpius se hundió en el sillón, muerto de vergüenza.

* * *

Se sorprendió la inesperada visita de Albus en su cama. No eran muy frecuentes por las noches desde que se empató con Antonieta y Scorpius reconoció sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mantenerse alejado del sujeto en cuestión era lo lógico. Dejó que fuera él quien se estrechara contra su cuerpo y colocara el mentón en su hombro, también que lo rodeara por la cintura. No iba a mentir, extrañaba esas noches y no iba a quitarlo. Lo único que no quería era que fingiera que no ocurría nada y que se limitaran a dormir.

—Al.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Intentando dormir.

— _En serio_.

Hubo un momento de pesado silencio, antes que Albus se decidiera sincerarse.

—No me gusta dormir con Antonieta —comenzó, y Scorpius no pudo salir de la impresión. ¿Qué clase de justificación era aquella?—. Quiero decir… no me gusta Antonieta. Es linda, y es bonito lo que teníamos pero… —A Scorpius casi se le paró el corazón—… Te extraño. No hacía más que recordarte cada vez que estaba con ella. Más cuando te llamaba "Py". ¿Cómo no pensar en ti luego de ese apodo?

Era una extraña confesión, pero así era Albus. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Y cuando comenzamos a alejarnos, las cosas ya no fueron igual.

_Obviamente_.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué contestar. ¿Acaso se le estaba declarando o sólo era la manera de Albus para pedirle que volvieran a ser los mismos "amigos" de antes? Sin embargo, ¿podrían ser los mismos de antes si uno de ellos estaba enamorado del otro…?

—Me gustas, Py.

Tal vez no.

* * *

—¿Me estás diciendo que Albus casi se te declara ayer? —preguntó Lily, entre incrédula y emocionada, en el Salón Comedor. Scorpius asintió, tímidamente—. ¿Dónde estaba cuando sucedió eso? —se quejó, luego.

—En tu cuarto, supongo. Imagino que dormida… — _Pero puedo equivocarme._

—Eso quiere decir que se te declaró… ¿en la cama? —exclamó Lily. Algunas cabezas se giraron a ellos, y Scorpius le pidió que bajara la voz, avergonzado—. Ya, lo siento… Es que me parece increíble. Sé que se gustan incluso antes de que se dieran cuenta, pero no pensé que Al ya lo hubiera aceptado.

—¿No lo aceptaba…?

—No, decía que no podía enamorarse de alguien como tú. Creo que el que Antonieta lo dejara ayer por su mejor amiga influyó un poco.

—¿Lo dejó…?

—¡Deja de repetir lo mismo que digo! —se exasperó Lily—. Pues sí, lo dejó, y después de estar falsamente deprimido le dije que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Supongo que allí fue a buscarte.

Scorpius no se lo podía creer. Bueno, sí, tratándose de Albus era incluso bastante normal. Después de todo, era por ese tipo de cosas que se había rehusado a declarársele e imaginarse como su novio.

Era como vivir en una permanente locura.


End file.
